


Purple's Not My Color

by TheLegendOfTheAvatars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, two strangers meet in a store shopping for the same shirt AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfTheAvatars/pseuds/TheLegendOfTheAvatars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers accidentally run into each other searching for the same t-shirt AU. May continue if enough people like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple's Not My Color

Suga looked up at the bright LED sign atop the entrance, smiling at the words "PACSUN" as he walked into his favorite store. He tried to make it to the mall at least once a month so that he could go to his favorite store and stash up on any great deals they had. Yes, he knew it was kind of odd to be that into shopping, but it was his guilty pleasure. Well, one of them. 

He was greeted by an employee who he had seen a few times before, nodded back to them, and then immediately walked towards the bright red "SALE" section. He reached a long rack of shirts and began sifting through them. He picked out a few that he liked and then turned around and walked around the store a bit more. He spotted a deep blue and purply t-shirt with 3 faded kittens on it. He immediately smiled and quickly walked over to the shirt. As he got closer, he noticed there was only one left. He started to walk faster and quickly put his hand on the hanger when he reached it. But, just as his hand touched the cold metal hook, another hand, much bigger than his, grabbed what was to be the hook but was now Suga's hand. Suga looked at the hand that had just appeared on top of his. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened, but when he did he immediately pulled his hands to his chest, and started apologizing, his eyes glued to the floor. 

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry! Sorry!" Suga rambled, almost to himself. He could feel his face getting red with embarrassment. He slowly looked up from the floor and met eyes with a tall, well-built guy. The first word that came to mind was 'beautiful', believe it or not. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to calm Suga down just by looking into them. His eyebrows were so expressive as his lips curled into an apologetic smile, revealing his bright white teeth, which contrasted his dark olive skin perfectly. He had to force his jaw to stay shut so that it wouldn't drop as the sight of the extremely attractive man he had just stolen from. Well, he didn't steal anything, but it sure did seem like it. Suga stuttered a bit, trying to get out another 'Sorry', but the man spoke first. 

"No, it's alright. Don't be sorry, you got it first. You can have it." He said, gesturing to the shirt between them. Suga's hands fell limp from his chest and his eyes widened at the sound of the man's voice. It was just as beautiful as he was. He was so calm and nice about it. Suga was so stunned by how hard he was falling for this man. He was so utterly perfect in every way possible, and yet Suga felt so bad that he had to meet him like this. The man suddenly had an odd, worried look on his face. He leaned forward a bit and spoke again.  
 "Hey...you alright?" he said. Suga jumped, realizing that he had probably been staring at him for quite a while. He looked down and scratched his head, trying to discreetly fit his soft silver hair in the process. 

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. But you had it first...you can have it!" Suga replied. He didn't really need the t-shirt...not as much as he needed this man... They both nervously smiled at each other, creating an awkward silence. They both laughed after a while, as Suga began to go back to apologizing. 

"Ha...I'm sorry. This is really awkward and I'm really awkward but you can seriously have it. I don't need it, I was just looking at it. It's not that great anyway..." Suga said as he heard what had come out of his mouth and then immediately regretted saying those last words. 'Why did I say that? Oh my gosh he's going to beat me up or something...' Suga thought to himself. He just insulted the t-shirt that this beautiful man was interested in...he was definitely going to Hell. Suga tried to take it back but stuttered and stumbled over his words in the process, not making much sense, deciding he was too flustered and embarrassed to even think straight so it'd probably be best to just keep quiet until this dreadful situation is over with. The man seemed kind of puzzled, but then gave an apologetic look, first at Suga and then at the shirt, and then back at Suga.

"Yeah, you're right...it's not really that great, is it?" He asked Suga. Suga's eyes widened at his response. 

"Umm...yeah. Yeah, I mean, cats? Really?" Suga nervously joked. The man chuckled. 

"I know! I mean, who puts kittens on a shirt? And purple? Man, what was I thinking? That's not even my color." The man replied, making an overly-disgusted look at the t-shirt. Suga laughed, and not a laugh that was forced out due to nervousness; this was a genuine laugh that Suga hadn't been able to get out in a long time. 

"Yeah, it's not really my color either." Suga replied. The two of them stood there. It was nearing the end of the conversation, it seemed like, until the man spoke up again. 

"Say...umm..." He spoke softer than earlier. Looks like Suga wasn't the only one who was nervous. He looked down at the ground as he continued. 

"Would you maybe want to go get a bite to eat or something? I can pay as an apology for this whole...incident..." He said quietly. He scratched the back of his head and finally looked back up at Suga, who's pulse was racing at the words he had just heard. He immediately grinned, and was about to reply when the man continued. 

"I mean, only if you want to. You don't have to, if you don't want to...This, this is really dumb, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking, I-" he said, but Suga stopped him.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'd love to!" Suga said simply. The man grinned and showed his perfect teeth once again.    
"Really? You really will?" he asked. His voice was full of excitement. 

"Yes! Yes, of course! But, you have to tell me one thing." Suga said. 

"Yeah, anything, what is it?" the man said, confused as to what he could be talking about. 

"Your name." Suga said, smirking. 

"Oh!" he said, looking quite relieved, "Sorry, my name is Daichi." He said. He ran his fingers through the front of his short dark hair as he squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his lips back into a toothy smile once again.

"Daichi. Hello Daichi, my name is Suga." Suga replied.


End file.
